Just a Memory
by Yami Arike
Summary: My Yu Gi Oh work of art.. maybe. D Memories of the past in Egypt.. what's this, Bakura is Seto's slave? And the Pharaoh may have some feelings for the High Priest himself.. SetoBakura and SetoYami, slight YamiYugi and RyouBakura.


Okay, first of all- people who have read this tell me Bakura and Seto are both OOC. Well, the Seto I can agree with, but with Bakura, just remember all the stuff he went through, and the way he acts will make more sense. The name 'Kura' was stolen from Solitare and Xpyne's "Return of the Demon", which I read on MediaMiner, and still worship to this day. Please don't make me change it, you two!! *anime chibi eyes* Anyway, I'm very proud of the dialogue and imagery in this fic, and consider it one of my best Yu Gi Oh works. Some of the plot makes no sense. But what do you people care, you just wanna see Seto and Yami makin' it. =D Do you disagree? If so, say so in your review. Even though I hate flames. With this fic I don't care, because I love it so much!  
  
  
  
I do not own Yu Gi Oh. If I did, I would steal all of Ryouji (Duke's) hair product and see what he looks like in the morning.  
  
~Yami_Arike  
  
  
  
J u s t A M e m o r y  
  
  
  
"I have… no use for him. Would you not take him as a favor to me, Seto?"  
  
The mage nodded.  
  
"As you wish, my Prince. But tell me… why is he bound?"  
  
Prince Yami smirked.  
  
"He was found robbing the tombs into the King's Valley. However, I took pity upon him.. and he is exquisite."  
  
----  
  
My eyebrows rose. So this.. so this was him? The fiend was kneeling, his feet and hands bound, on my tile floor. Snowy white hair and dark-lashed chocolate eyes. I can see why the Prince kept him alive.   
  
"Hn. How fitting, I steal from a Mage's tomb, and now I am enslaved to one." he mused icily. My lips quirked. He seemed.. difficult.  
  
"What is your name?" I demanded. He remained silent. I stepped closer.  
  
"If you do not answer me I shall assign you a name."  
  
"Kura." he spat out, lowering his head. I smirked.  
  
"'Kura'? Is that not a girl's name?"  
  
"It isn't my full name." he retorted, insulted. Doing exactly what he thought I wouldn't do, I cut the bounds restraining him. He stood, large eyes narrowing.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked, tilting his head and frowning. I sat down on the edge of my bed, laughing.  
  
"Your obedience."  
  
His eyebrows raised.  
  
"And what do I get out of it?"  
  
"More than you can imagine."  
  
A smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"Very well, Master Seto."  
  
----  
  
"You treat him too well." Prince Yami commented, noticing Kura wearing soft linen and a new gold earring in his ear.  
  
"I favor him." I retorted simply, lighting a piece of incense.   
  
"Oh?" the Prince questioned, eyebrows raising. I took a breath.  
  
"It is no different than how you favor Jadei, Prince Yami."  
  
"Your relationship.. is.. sexual, then?"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Gods, no!"  
  
I've become very good at lying.  
  
----  
  
I sank into the perfumed bath, letting my hair fall into my eyes. It had been a tiring day. From behind the curtain I could hear Kura telling the servant girls to leave. Amusing…  
  
However, I was not amused when his snowy-haired head peeked inside the curtains.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Kura?" I demanded, the harshness of my tone due to his obvious disregard for my privacy.. and the idea of him seeing me naked. The thief grinned, sliding the curtain shut behind him.  
  
"Checking on you, Master Seto." he replied cheekily.   
  
"Get out!!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, Master Seto doesn't like boys…" Kura said sarcastically. I growled softly.  
  
"Get. Out. Now."  
  
He pouted, but obeyed, leaving me. However, his silence tugged at my heart.. I feared he was sulking. Rinsing my hair and retying the linen kilt around my waist hurriedly I went past the curtain. Indeed, I had been correct in my suspicions, for Kura had his arms crossed, his back to me.  
  
I don't know what I was thinking..  
  
I slipped my arms around his waist, and he immediately stiffened.   
  
"Wha- what are you doing?" Kura asked, stuttering. I didn't answer, instead dipping my head and kissing the back of his neck. Kura shivered. My eyebrows rose.  
  
"Kura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want me to continue with this?"  
  
In a response, he leaned back into me, his hands guiding my own, and he shuddered as my fingers slid from his hips down his thighs.  
  
I was distracted, however, from a knock at the door.   
  
"Who dares to disrupt me?" I snarled. A laugh came through the golden door.  
  
"The Prince seeks your council." came Yami's voice. I sighed and let go of Kura. The silver haired boy looked at me for a minute.. then he smirked, opening the door to the Prince.  
  
"What is it you wish to ask me, Yami?" I queried. Kura snickered. He could tell I was.. impatient. However, the noise attracted Yami's attention, and the Prince glared at Kura.  
  
"There has been a few more captures of tomb robbers and pillagers. I wanted you to come to court, for those of your status get the first.. choice."  
  
Arrogant bastard.  
  
"Very well then. Come on, Kura."  
  
----  
  
The first slave was a girl of about eleven. One of the Palace Officials took her. However, the next one was bound just like Kura had been. He was tanned, with bright amethyst eyes and dirty-gold hair. Kura looked at me pleadingly.  
  
"Master Seto.. I know him. He is my friend. Please!"  
  
I nodded and crooked my finger at those that had bound the thief.   
  
"Lead him to my chambers." I ordered softly. They nodded, and took the slave away.  
  
"Thank you." Kura said quietly. I smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Kura."  
  
----  
  
"What, may I ask, is your name?" I demanded of the now inbound tanned boy. He smirked.  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Hn. Kura, I shall leave you to talk with him."  
  
The silver-haired boy nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Master Seto."  
  
------  
  
"So this is where you've been? For three months?" Malik asked. Kura nodded. The dirty-gold-haired boy smiled and laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on now. I take it you've found a way to escape? How perfect- now we can leave this place together!"  
  
Kura bit his lip. His eyes flashed.  
  
"I'm not going, Malik."  
  
Malik looked up.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I'm not leaving."  
  
Malik stood.  
  
"My friend, has this heat gone to your senses? You are a slave. You do whatever the High Mage Seto wishes, am I not correct?"  
  
Kura smirked.  
  
"I am no ordinary slave. He does not treat me as such." the silver-haired boy defended. Malik snorted.  
  
"You call him Master. You follow his orders. You sleep in his room. You are his slave. You.. you even let him call you Kura!!"  
  
Kura's eyes narrowed. A snarl emerged mixed in with his next words.  
  
"I like it here, Malik. Why I remain here is none of your business."  
  
Malik staggered. This was not the Kura he knew. Not the one who would slay any other robber from merely looking at their treasures.. or steal anything he wanted. No. Something has happened… something…  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Kura! Answer me!"  
  
".. Yes." came the quiet answer, barely above a whisper. Malik's face fell.   
  
"I see. I never thought you would be so foolish, my friend."  
  
"Foolish?!" Kura demanded, his eyes turning fiery. Malik quaked mentally. Kura was on the edge at this moment. Not a good time for an argument.   
  
"Yes, Kura, you are foolish. How can you think he would ever love you in return?"  
  
Kura held up his hand, waiting for Malik's silence.  
  
"I do not wish to hear of this." the fiend snarled, and with that he shoved Malik out of Seto's room.  
  
----------  
  
"What troubles you, Kura?" I asked softly, looking down at the food before me. Kura had declined a meal.   
  
"Nothing." he snapped. I tilted my head.  
  
"Kura.. answer me."  
  
"….. Earlier." he said softly, his eyes straying over to the bath. I gulped.  
  
"I apologize. I took it that you were willing."  
  
"And what if I wasn't? Would you have taken me regardless? Like a slave?!!"  
  
I could sense he was frantic and in need of reassurance. Malik must have done something…  
  
"No."  
  
That was not the answer he had expected, but obviously the one he had been hoping for. A sinister grin spread lazily over his face. He walked towards me, his gaze flickering over my fingers, which were currently still dripping in honey from my meal. Kura grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth, tongue darting out to remove the sticky substance. Oh, Ra.. I don't think I've ever felt anything so erotic. As he finished, I yanked him down by his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Seto.." he moaned into the kiss. Tongues flickered over lips, teeth, as if we were trying to devour one another. Indeed, I think we were, actually. His chocolate eyes glinted with a burning lust that made me quiver. Without hesitation I stood, kissing him playfully until we reached the bed, upon which I pushed him down upon. I went over to the door, sliding the golden bar used as a lock into it's place. Turning around, I watched Kura for a moment.  
  
"Second thoughts?" he asked quietly. I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"No," I replied, walking closer, tilting his face up to mine, "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?" he queried. I smirked.  
  
"What we're going to do the rest of the night."  
  
He grinned and pulled me down.  
  
----  
  
My body ached pleasantly the next morning. I peeked my eyes open, grinning at the sight of Kura tangled in my sheets. He was sleeping soundly, thoroughly exhausted. I couldn't blame him. We were up most of the night. Who knows… we were so loud maybe even Yami heard us. Hn. Now that would be an amusing thing to explain to the Prince… I sighed and buried my head into the back of his neck, inhaling the scent of his soft silver hair. Kura didn't move, but I could tell he was awake now.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
I was taken aback.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"…"  
  
I turned Kura over, and was startled to see there was a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Kura..?"  
  
"Would you hate me if I was in love with you?"  
  
I think my jaw dropped. Then I smiled.  
  
"No, Kura. I still would not hate you." I said quietly, brushing the solitary tear away. He seemed to draw into himself, his eyes darkening. Then Kura smirked, just like his usually malicious self. The intimate moment had passed.  
  
"So.. do you think anyone heard us?"  
  
"I would think that was obvious. The only question is whom."  
  
"Hopefully it was Jono." Kura said with relish. I laughed. I too, despised the Prince's blond friend, Jono.   
  
"Speaking of that.. there's court today, and my presence is required. You may stay in bed."  
  
Kura grinned.  
  
--  
  
"You look.. strangely content, Seto." Prince Yami mused, smirking. I sat down by his side, my ivory chair nothing compared to his gold throne, but still regal nonetheless.   
  
"Do I, Prince?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Do desist in addressing me so. I would prefer it if someone whom I trust as much as you called me by my name."  
  
I tried not to stare. Was it just me… or was he in a very friendly mood today?  
  
"As you wish, Yami." I replied. My attention was diverted as Jadei arrived. She bowed with grace to Yami and myself.  
  
"You may speak freely." Yami said. Jadei's eyes met his.  
  
"I thank you, Son of Ra. My message is for the both of you. The coronation ceremony is set to commence tomorrow, on your birthday."  
  
How could I have forgotten?? Tomorrow was Yami's birthday.. and his crowning as Pharaoh!  
  
"Correct. Therefore, your business is..?" Yami snapped. My eyes flickered over him. His moods were shifty…  
  
"Seto is not only required for court today, but also in the Temple of Ra."  
  
"Do not disrespect him. You shall not address him by his given name. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Prince."  
  
"Good. Do me a favor- locate Jono and Teana and bring them to Court."  
  
"Yes, my Prince." Jadei replied, turning on her heel and walking away. Yami looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry for her disrespect. I give her too much freedom."  
  
"I am not one to judge."  
  
"I beileve you are, Seto, with the noise I could hear coming from your room last night."  
  
A slight blush graced over my cheeks. So he had heard..!  
  
"I take your silence as an omission. Anyway.. I do hope you are only using him for.. amusement. It wouldn't be proper, you know.."  
  
My heart sunk slightly. I waved my hand dismissively.   
  
"You seem to know an extensive wealth of knowledge about the troubles of the heart, Yami."  
  
"Indeed, I would, for my own heart is troubled."  
  
My eyebrows rose. Amethyst eyes found mine.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Yami laughed darkly.  
  
"I yearn for someone I cannot have. Someone whom makes me feel as if I have never felt before. This person makes me want to forget everything, about Court, about being Pharaoh.. just to be together."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"It sounds as if you have yearned for this person for quite a while."  
  
"I have." Yami replied, licking his lips and watching as people began filing in for Court. His eyes didn't leave mine.  
  
"I do wish to have your presence in my chambers after dinner tonight, Seto."  
  
I stared back. Yami seemed very.. suggestive this morning..  
  
"Very well." I replied. Yami grinned, and my face grew hot as his eyes flickered over my body. His gaze was interrupted by the start of Court.  
  
---  
  
"Yami, this is weird.. you haven't Dueled in ages.. c'mon.. just go with us to the Dueling Ground." Jono coaxed. Yami's head snapped up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" Teana asked gently. Yami snorted.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing you could help me with. Now, where did Seto go off to..?"  
  
As if on cue, I walked into their eyesight.  
  
"Yes, Yami?"  
  
"Would you mind having the Priests of the Temple of Thoth prepare the Royal Dueling Ground underneath the Palace? I wish to Duel there now.. for the first time since my parents perished."  
  
"Very well." I replied. He nodded and graced me with a small smile, but it instantly faded as someone approached me from behind.  
  
"Seto?" asked Kura's voice. Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"It is not proper to address your.. owner.. in such a manner." Yami snarled. Kura glared at him, then turned soft eyes on me. I looked at Yami.  
  
"I gave him permission to address me as such."  
  
Yami shot a very malevolent look at Kura, then turned on his heel, towards his chambers.  
  
"Remember, Seto.. later.."  
  
"Yes, Yami." he seemed content and left us. Jono and Teana exchanged glances, then walked off. Kura looked at me.  
  
"What's aggravating him? He's about to be crowned Pharaoh!" the silver-haired fiend spat. I smiled.  
  
"Temper, temper, Kura…" I stepped in closer to him, "Watch what you say, or I might just have to punish you."  
  
Kura smirked, but attempted to make innocent eyes.  
  
"And how exactly would you do that?" he asked, the huskiness of his voice unbearable. I grinned and tilted my head.  
  
"Perhaps you could find out later." I returned, licking my lips. Kura smirked.  
  
"I, indeed, shall accept that challenge."  
  
----  
  
The coronation, was, in one word, magnificent. Then again.. that might have something to do with the fact I played a major role..  
  
"To unite the Upper and Lower Egypt, Son of Ra, will you become one with Horus and emerge a greater Pharaoh then we have ever known?"   
  
Yami's eyes looked up into mine.  
  
"I will."  
  
I placed each piece of the heavy, regal gold jewelry on his body. Finally came the real treasure- the Millennium Puzzle, which I draped around his neck.  
  
"Rise, O Great Pharaoh Yami."  
  
He stood, looking around at everyone. Then he smiled, turned slightly to me, and the merriment began. I do not think we have had quite a festive occasion for a while. Wine flowed freely, and I saw more than one serving girl become intoxicated beyond recognition. I went to take my usual seat at the table, but a firm hand caught my wrist.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, Seto? I desire your presence NOW." came the smooth voice. I turned. Yami smiled at me, blinking his hot amethyst eyes twice.  
  
"The feast-"  
  
"You shall dine with me. Alone."  
  
I gulped.  
  
"Very well."  
  
----  
  
I think I really began to worry when he sent the servants away and told them to lock the door behind them. Yami looked at me, gesturing with his eyes for me to sit at the small golden table laden with food. I obeyed and ate sparingly, watching as Yami took off the various ornaments that decorated his body extravagantly.   
  
"You are the High Mage, Seto. What would you think of also being Advisor of the Pharaoh?"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"A-advisor? Yami, you can't be serious-"  
  
"I am."  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
"Good." he said, his eyes drifting down to the Millennium Puzzle against the bare skin of his chest and a bit of his stomach. Why he always showed off his bellybutton was a mystery to me…  
  
"Yami.. why did you want me to dine with you alone?"  
  
He looked up, his amethyst eyes hot and heavy, liquidatingly intoxicating.  
  
"I enjoy your company, Seto. More than many other's."  
  
"I see. But why not celebrate with Jono or Teana?"  
  
"Hn. Teana can get aggravating.. and no matter what I do, Jono is still headstrong. I do wish to converse with them, yes, laugh with them, but I could never think of telling them intimate secrets and such that lay heavy upon my heart."  
  
I sighed, then noticed how Yami looked. It was something I had never seen grace his face and eyes before: vulnerability. The Pharaoh had his head tilted slightly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and blinking slowly. I.. had never realized how beautiful he was…  
  
"Would you share them with me?"  
  
Yami sighed and sat down across from me at the table, but his eyes refused to meet mine and he blushed slightly.  
  
"Not all of them, Seto. There is one you cannot know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
----  
  
And so it began. Yami told me everything- everything from when he was born, his childhood, when he first met me, when his parents died, when he banished Heishin. It was as if he had never told anyone of this before. And he was insinuating… he would lean close at dramatic parts, eyes the violet heat I felt compelled to gaze into, and his hand sometimes touching mine for the shortest moments. When he finished it was of late, and my mind wandered.. was Kura worried about me? I couldn't help but feel nervous… Yami had moved to my side of the table and sat, frighteningly close to myself.   
  
"Seto.. how do you feel.. about that slave of yours?" he asked, and- his hands never idle- playing with a spike of his hair. I bit my lip.  
  
"Why do you wish to know that?"  
  
"It is not my place to explain." he said firmly, reminding me nonchalantly he was the Pharaoh.  
  
"I want an explanation." I demanded. Yami's hands stopped and his eyes found mine.  
  
"Because I feel like he's taking you away from me, damn it!" the Pharaoh said hotly. My eyes went big and I gasped slightly.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Yami smiled and leaned, fingers cupping my face and bringing me close.  
  
"I've had a number of lovers in my lifetime, Seto. I received my first body slave when I was 13. I am 18 now, and yet, though my body was sedated, my heart was not. My soul was not. Physical attraction is only part of a relationship. Oh, Seto, it is so complex and yet so simple.. so undeniably simple. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to make love to you, and then be held in your arms and gaze into your beautiful blue eyes. I want to spend eternity with you. I need you. I need you like Egypt needs the Nile. You are everything to me."  
  
I couldn't speak. Something.. something clicked, something felt right for Yami to say things like that. The Pharaoh ran his thumb over my lips. I shuddered.  
  
"Can I kiss you, Seto?"  
  
He's asking me.. I smiled slightly and timidly touched his arm.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Pharaoh smiled and tilted his head, grazing my lips with his. He groaned and curled his arms around my neck, prodding my lips apart with his tongue and sliding it inside. As Yami's fingers delved into my hair our kiss deepened, and my eyes slid shut. Yami wasn't like Kura… Yami tasted like exotic fruits and smelled of scented jasmine oil.. he was overwhelmingly warm too, and he pulled away from the electrifyingly dizzy kiss.  
  
"Mmm…" the Pharaoh uttered, sucking languorously on my bottom lip. I smirked and slid my hand up his back, marveling at the smoothness of his skin, feeling the sinewy muscles shift underneath. What an exquisite creature… he froze at my touch, moaning and pulling away so he could speak.   
  
"Do you love me?" he asked breathlessly, eyes hot and compelling liquid violet. I traced nonsense patterns on his back. Did I.. did I love him? Have I been blocking it from my mind?  
  
"Yes, I love you, with my mind, body, heart and soul."  
  
He looked at me, smiling, so happy crystal beads of joyful tears formed at the corners of his eyes. I smiled and kissed them away, fluttering my lips over his skin in a tickly manner so he mewled for more contact.  
  
"I want you…" he growled, his voice husky and lustful. I laughed and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"You would make love on a floor?"  
  
"I would make love wherever you desire, Seto." he said warmly. I blushed uncharacteristically and smiled.  
  
"Still, I prefer your bed."  
  
Yami grinned and detached himself from me, standing and striding regally over to the crafted gold and ebony doors. He opened them, peeking down the halls, then shut the door again, sliding the lock home. He turned and smiled predatorily at me.  
  
"Just making sure." he said, catlike, licking his lips. I was standing next to his bed now, admiring it- it was, if possible, grander than mine, with black and red silk sheets and numerous pillows. I turned my back on him, running my hand over the smooth fabric.  
  
"Extravagant, aren't you?" I asked teasingly, surprised as a warm mouth nuzzled my neck and lithe arms encircled my waist.  
  
"Of course." Yami breathed sexily, sucking my collarbone from behind. Mm. Dominating little thing, he is. Yami purred, sounding like one very aroused lion.   
  
"You tease me." he cooed, turning me around and pushing me on the bed. His hands sought my wrists, pinning them above me and locking his lips onto my own.  
  
"Nnhn… Yami..!" I exclaimed slightly when he pulled away for a nanosecond. His lips curled into a smile, but faded as I smirked.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" he questioned, looking at me with cloudy eyes. I laughed and yanked gently on his wrists, moving fast and pinning his exotic body underneath my own. Yami's violet eyes widened in surprise, then slid shut the second my mouth descended on his chest.  
  
"Ohhh… Seto…" he moaned, writhing wantonly. His back arched and he fought my grip, trying desperately to touch me, but I didn't allow it. Deciding to torment him I moved so I was straddling his waist, but touching only there and where I held him. Confused by the lack of assault, Yami looked at me curiously.  
  
"What.. are you-?"  
  
"Let's play a little game, Yami. It's simple really. The louder you scream," I said, leaning in and speaking close to his ear, "the louder your moan and wail and mewl the more I'll touch you, the more I'll tease you, and the harder I'll take you."  
  
He licked his lips at the prospect.  
  
--  
  
I awoke the next morning to gentle ministrations. Yami's fingers were trailing through my hair and down my spine in a quiet awe. I yawned, propping my chin on one hand. He immediately dipped his head and kissed me.  
  
"Good morning, Seto." he said warmly. The smile he gave me was beautiful. He tilted his head.  
  
"You are normally not so silent." he said softly.  
  
"I was simply remembering everything you said last night."  
  
A tiny blush highlighted his cheekbones. Ah, yes. The Pharaoh had been extremely vocal during our lovemaking. And he had said many things, jumbled in with his incoherent passion cries, yes he had.  
  
The moment was interrupted by a knocking upon the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Yami asked, annoyance lacing his regal tone.  
  
"A- aremet, your highness!"  
  
My eyebrow quirked. What was one of my lesser priests doing?  
  
"I'll take care of this." I murmured. I went to re-wrap my middle cloth, but Yami caught my wrist.  
  
"No. Sling the bed sheet around your waist. I want it no secret."  
  
My eyes widened, but I obeyed, and opened the door slightly. Aremet noticed the connection between the sheets on the bed and the one adorning me, but said nothing.  
  
"Your slave has run off, sir. Early this morning." he quickly explained. My mouth tightened.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Shall I ask the guards to search for him?"  
  
"No. It does not matter." I replied curtly, shutting the door. When I turned around, Yami was sitting up, trying to tame his unruly hair.  
  
"You do not wish to serach for him?"  
  
"No. There is no point. I planned on granting his freedom anyway."  
  
Yami nodded. The he grinned.  
  
"I wonder how many rumors will fly about now.. the Advisor High Preist and the Pharaoh in bed together.."  
  
I laughed.  
  
--  
  
And the rumors did fly. The next day I was surveying the site of the newest temple of Amun, checking the heiroglyphics and such, when the Chief Advisor of the Military, Akins, approached me. I did not like the smile on his face.  
  
"I congratulate you on your new title."  
  
I nodded, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come, Akins. You never speak to me unless it is needed. Now what is it you want?"  
  
"You were always far too forward, Seto. Is that how you got into the Pharaoh's bed?"  
  
I struck him.  
  
"Is that your purpose? To jest about me when you have duties? I am the High Advisor to the Pharaoh, I outrank you, and you will not insult me that way again. The Pharaoh will be told of this." I stated clearly yet icily, and I could see the fear creep into Akins' eyes.   
  
--  
  
There was a gathering that night, a wedding celebration for one of Yami's favored generals. It was my duty to go, despite the fact I knew I would have to face Akins again. After having my servants adorn me, I went to the Phararoh's room. Surprisingly, the guards let me in with no hesitation or warning. This intrigued me.  
  
"Do the guards of the Son of Ra let everyone pass through?" I asked one, a Nubian. He shook his head.  
  
"His Royal Highness has ordered that you be allowed presence at any time."  
  
I was surprised, but nodded. Going inside, I smiled, watching the makeup girl applying crushed lapis lazuli around Yami's eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous. As his amethyst eyes turned on me, I knew he was sharing similar thoughts about yours truly.  
  
"You may go." he said to the girl. She nodded, took the makeup pot, and left. I quickly explained me earlier encounter with Akins.  
  
"It is to be expected.. but if anything of that nature happens again. I will see to the ending matter."  
  
I nodded, and we shared a kiss before leaving for the party.  
  
--  
  
The general and his bride were honored for us to be there, and though the celebration was true, I saw many of the eyes were on Yami and myself. It was no surprise- he had requested I sit in a gilded chair next to him, dining from the same table and platters. The general whom we were celebrating, Mensahet, bowed and knelt before the Pharaoh and myself. My eyes scanned the room- I saw all the rich wives together whispering. Akins was striding up to us, a content smirk on his face even as he bowed. Yami's smile meant for Mensahet quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"I was informed of your earlier disrespect toward the High Advisor." Yami said quietly, in a deadly tone. Akins paled, but still kept his confidence.  
  
"I was simply asking Lord Seto if-"  
  
"Address him by his proper title." Yami snarled, eyes boiling with rage.  
  
"I simply asked the High Advisor a question, and that is all, Son of Ra."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I take Seto's word over yours. Therefore, you were not simply asking a question, but mocking the two most powerful rulers in Egypt. Was this a wise thing to do on your part?"  
  
"N-no, your highness.."  
  
"Exactly. I do not want to have Seto report to me another one of your remarks. For what you said you will be forgiven. But a repeat offense will not have results in your favor."  
  
Akins gulped. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
--  
  
Dismissing the various people scattered outside his room with a wave of his hand, Yami pulled me in by my necklace. I laughed- surely the sight of that would be all around the palace by the next morning!  
  
"I cannot stand sitting next to you without being able to touch you.." he murmured hotly, standing on his toes to kiss me. I returned the kiss hungrily, for I too had the same feelings. Snaking my arms around his waist, I guided him over to the bed. Yami broke the kiss and sprawled, crooning a finger enticingly.  
  
"Seto.. please.."  
  
I shook my head slightly, playing the tease, pausing to remove all my jewelry and slipping off my sandals.  
  
"Seto," he was purring now, eyes pleading for fulfillment, "I could decorate your body better than any of those jewels.."  
  
"You think so?" I retorted, walking to the end of the bed and sitting upon it. He got on all fours, crawling to me, biting his lip.  
  
"Ra, yes.."  
  
I leaned close and gently lifted his chin with two of my fingers. I smiled.  
  
"Why do you need me so?" I asked curiously. Yami sat on his heels.  
  
"I find sustenance in your presence, nourishment in your kisses and caresses. I do not think I could continue on my journey of life without you. Do you not agree?" he asked hesitantly. I stared, entranced by his words. I slid both my hands up his neck and pulled him close.  
  
"I am yours as you are mine." I replied quietly, truthfully. Yami's tongue came out to trace the seam of my lips, and he purred, hot skin vibrating beneath my fingertips.   
  
"S-seto.."  
  
My mouth claimed his hungrily, climbing up on the soft cushioned mattress and tilting him backwards, palms transferring from his addictive skin to the silken sheets behind his head.  
  
"... M-make love to me, my beloved.." Yami pleaded, hips impatiently rubbing against my own. I smiled, dipping my head and suckling on the throbbing pulse- the heartbeat of my lover.  
  
"As you wish, Yami."  
  
And I did.  
  
--  
  
I believe it was about four in the morning when we ceased. Yami blinked, exhausted, rolling on his side and touching my face.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
I leant into the touch, humming.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you.." he whispered, stroking my cheekbone. I smiled, basking in both his attention and the cool wind blowing in from the open balcony.  
  
"I love you too." I replied, kissing his fingertips as they passed by my mouth again. He giggled at the tease, hand drifting down my chest and torso, worshipping. I yawned sleepily, sedated with both sex and endearment. I could feel him shyly burying his face in the crook of my neck.  
  
"Seto, can I... sleep in your arms?" the blush was evident in his voice. Indeed, before he had slept behind me, arms tangled about me. I hadn't known his yearn.  
  
"Of course." I replied, turning on my back and pulling him to my chest. I slung one arm around his still sweaty back, the other resting my hand on his hair. Yami blushed slightly, then smiled.  
  
--  
  
Kura's footsteps echoed quickly down the dark alleyway. He slipped into a door leading underground.  
  
"About time you got back." Malik mused, tilting his head. Bakura huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"You didn't have to wait up for me."  
  
"I know. I thought maybe you'd be interested in the latest gossip from the palace."  
  
Kura's eyebrow rose, and he leant against the stone wall, attentive. Malik smiled.  
  
"Supposedly everyone's been in all a fuss because of the sudden.. attachment between the Pharaoh and his High Advisor."  
  
"High Advisor?" Kura blinked. Malik nodded.  
  
"Your High Priest was promoted, it seemed, right before they began their tryst."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's everywhere, Kura. How the Pharaoh led him into his bedroom by his collar, the noises emitting from the golden doors until far early in the morning, how they sit next to each other, how it finally looks like the Pharaoh is in love."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Malik stared, startled to see tears beading at the corners of his friend's chocolate eyes. Kura's whole body was shaking, and he clenched his fists.  
  
"I will never forgive him! I will never forgive that pathetic excuse for a Pharaoh for taking Seto away from me!" he exclaimed, hand swiping at the stack of papyrus on the table. The papers scattered everywhere, and Malik stood up, curious at his friend's utter rage.  
  
"Bakura.."  
  
The use of his given name made him blink. Malik's amethyst eyes were wide, and he extended tanned arms, swiftly pulling his friend into a tight embrace.  
  
"You'll have your revenge, Kura.." he murmured. The silver-haired one stared, then sighed, pulling away, eyes wistful.  
  
"Malik, I truly.. love him."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"The Pharaoh will pay."  
  
A nod.  
  
--  
  
I always found pleasure in strolling through the high end of the market. As most court members would be trailed by numerous guards, I always dismissed mine- after all, no one in the land could counter my magic, so who would be naïve enough to attack me? These thoughts coursed through my head as I walked through, between the silk booth and silversmith. My eye was caught by a length of rich purple silk.  
  
"That piece," I pointed, "What is its use, as derived by its cut?"  
  
The merchant bowed to me respectfully, taking said piece of silk to demonstrate.  
  
"For rope, High Advisor. Silken rope is very desired around the other parts of the Nile."  
  
My thoughts turned wicked. Yami would look delicious, hand bound by silk above his head, eyes pleading, breath rushed..  
  
"How much?"  
  
He handed it over to me, bowing again.  
  
"Consider it a gift of respect, High Advisor."  
  
"Very well. May Horus see your business prosper." I called, turning. I gestured for one of my female servants, I forget her name. I set the length of silk in her carrying basket, moving on to the next stall.  
  
--  
  
When I returned to the palace (having already decreed where my purchases should be delivered), I saw Yami in the antechamber of the throne room, in heated discussion with Jono and Teana. They both seemed highly upset, and Yami's patient expression soon morphed into a scowl. He spotted me then, and his expression cleared greatly.  
  
"Seto, did you purchase anything interesting on your time out?" Yami called. I laughed, walking up the trio, hand on my hip.  
  
"Perhaps. You'll find out later." I replied. He smirked.  
  
"My, what's got you two so flustered?" I questioned, looking between Jono and Teana. The blond stiffened.  
  
"We were having an unpleasant discussion."  
  
"They were questioning the nature of our relationship, Seto." Yami clarified. I tilted my head.  
  
"Were they now?"  
  
Yami smirked, nodding.  
  
"And what did you tell them?"  
  
Jono blanched, and a small blush highlighted Teana's features.  
  
"The truth." Yami said simply, eyes gleaming wickedly. I laughed, setting a hand on my hip.  
  
It was then we heard the loud explosion.  
  
Panic ensued. The last thing I remember was Yami dragging me down into one of the forbidden chambers, pressing a golden rod into my hand- I knew then, what was going on, if he need honor me with a Millennium Item.  
  
Our world was about to fall in.  
  
---~~---  
  
Seto Kaiba's ice blue eyes snapped open. Panicked, they glanced around his home office.  
  
"W-what the hell was that all about?" he asked himself.  
  
"It was a memory surge." came a voice to the left. He jumped, looking over at the communication screen. Ishizu smiled at him.  
  
"Don't do that! And what on Earth is a memory surge?"  
  
"Really, Kaiba, for a billionaire you can be quite momentarily daft."  
  
"I need an explanation, not witty banter." he growled, turning his chair towards the screen. Ishizu nodded.  
  
"Very well. Your complete memory of your past life has been restored. I'm not sure yet what triggered it, but you are not the only one to have undergone it's effects."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Yami and Bakura. Though it seems Bakura remembered the majority of it, anyway."  
  
"Oh, Ra.." he murmured, putting his face in his hands. Ishizu giggled at the Egyptian curse. Seto glared.  
  
"So all that.. really happened?"  
  
"Yes, all of it. Everything was memory, there was no mind trick."  
  
The chime on the outside gate sounded. Seto looked up at the security camera- gods, it was pouring out. But he could still make out the hazy forms of Yugi and his Yami.   
  
Without a word he opened the gate.  
  
--  
  
After hanging up with ishizu, he paced down the staircase and through the halls, thoughts racing through his mind. But everything was erased as Yami and Yugi turned the corner. He froze, eyes wide. Yami stood there, leather vest and pants beaded with raindrops, normally stoic spiky hair slightly poofy, and the most vulnerable expression Seto had ever seen in this life on his face.  
  
"S-seto?" the Pharaoh questioned, softly. He strode up to the taller boy, reverent hand reaching out, but pausing halfway.  
  
"Did you remember too?"  
  
A nod. Seto's hand took the Pharaoh's pulling him close.  
  
"Ra, yes, Yami.." he said, embracing him, lips quickly finding the others. Yami moaned, arms tangling around the brunette's neck, hungry for warmth and love and everything else he had forgotten about.  
  
"I'm gonna get a nosebleed, you guys.."  
  
Seto looked up, smirking at Yugi. He knew he had had somewhat of a crush on the boy, but now, seeing the fact of Yugi and Yami's connection, he was sure it was love. Yami turned his head, smiling at his hikari while at the same time trailing fingers down Seto's chest.  
  
"Aibou, you should join in then. Seto loves us both."  
  
Yugi's eyes went impossibly wide, then he smiled.  
  
"Mm, maybe I'll watch for a little longer.."  
  
Seto laughed, head dipping down and claiming the Pharaoh's mouth.  
  
--~-  
  
Bakura stood outside the Kaiba mansion, silver hair falling in his face, rain pouring. Ryou looked at him hesitantly.  
  
"Are you sure he-?"  
  
"Yes, he remembered."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Yami." Ryou said softly, setting a timid hand on Bakura's shoulder. Strangely, his dark half didn't shrug him off.  
  
"Do you now understand why I hate the Pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They stood in silence for a while. Ryou bit his lip.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I call you Kura?"  
  
Bakura was quiet for a while. Finally, he turned, smirk much softer than usual.  
  
'If you want." he replied, thanking Ra the rain mingled with the tears he was sure were silently falling.  
  
+++E.n.d+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? Did you like it? R/R.  
  
~Yami_Arike 


End file.
